<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loyalty above all else by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276985">loyalty above all else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Timeline, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Episode 5, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't bear the thought of Ainosuke-sama obsessing over someone, over <i>someone else</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loyalty above all else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The breaking point always exists. His is buried under seven seas and ten mountains, but it remains there all the same. He doesn’t falter when Ainosuke-sama calls him a ‘mutt’ or a ‘mongrel’. He doesn’t twitch whenever Ainosuke-sama’s ‘well-meaning’ aunts introduce various daughters from influential families to him as marriage candidates.</p><p>But the moment he sees him obsess over someone, over someone <em>else</em>, calling him Angel and Eve and all these cloying words, he—</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing, dog?”</p><p>Ainosuke-sama’s body is in top condition, strong muscles that lay down a solid foundation for his dynamic skating. But his body is a soldier’s, a bodyguard’s, a protector’s. Hidden away in layers of unassuming suits, but the power is present all the same.</p><p>It’s easy work to restrain Ainosuke-sama. His home office’s soundproofing is airtight to facilitate his activities, both in S and in politics. It’s why he doesn’t cover his mouth, lets the other’s words ring free.</p><p>He always has extra ties with him, in case his master has to change in the middle of the workday. He uses those ties to bind wrists together, to secure ankles together. He traps his master in his chair, hands on the other’s hips as he mouths over the other’s pants. Drools over them like a starved dog.</p><p>“You dare to do this to me?” There’s incredulity and a hint of interest. This man has always gotten his way on anything and everything. This should count as a novel experience to him, who’s always been in control.</p><p>“I may be your dog,” he says with clear, savage affection, “but you belong to me as my master.”</p><p>He’s loyal beyond fault to Ainosuke-sama, after all. It’s only right that Ainosuke-sama returns that same loyalty to him. That’s all there is to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>of course i ended up writing about this pair, of course.</p><p>ps, secretary-kun’s name, “Tadashi” (忠) means loyalty LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>